


But a Shadow

by AnnieTheMouse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Past Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), with a special guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheMouse/pseuds/AnnieTheMouse
Summary: It seems appropriate, in its own way, that at the end it’s just the two of them.  All the fighting, all the planning, down to two of them at the end of the world.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 4





	But a Shadow

It seems appropriate, in its own way, that at the end it’s just the two of them. All the fighting, all the planning, down to two of them at the end of the world. Her with something he needs for his glorious plan, an inactive version of the same orb that started this all, willing to trade it for a conversation. One on one, no protection. Just the two of them, shadows under the stars.

He doesn’t argue. The Dread Wolf has no reason to be afraid of her, after all. Not anymore, not since he’d stripped the anchor from her skin. She wonders if he’d ever thought her powerful even with it, the almighty Inquisitor, his Ellana. The voice in the back of her head tells her no.

She was a fool, and she assumes he still sees her that way. - love struck and lost, just as he left her. Lost enough to trade an advantage away just for a talk with him. She knows that’s what some think, even those who love her, even those who trust her. That her broken heart still beats for him.

But she waits, and he comes. She watches him with new eyes, eyes that see better now. That smile - had it always been so smug, or is she just now tainted by new memories? The frown he gives seeing her face marked again after he’d wiped her clean with his power - had he always wanted her to fit to his ideals vs her own? Her mind mutters, discontented, as he moves towards her.

“What do you wish of me then?” he asks, and his words are as smooth as they always were, as concerned as they always were, but she’s gotten a lot more familiar with masks since he left.

“Did you ever love me?” she asks, and he pauses for just a second before stepping even closer, cupping her chin. She balances her hand against his arm, so familiar a pose.

“Of course” he purrs.

“Then why did you kill me?” she asks, and it is a twinned pleasure to watch him thrown off guard, to see him with only confusion in his eyes for once.

“I have not killed you, I simply am” he begins before she cuts him off, voice stronger, doubled, echoing in the quiet. 

“Why did you kill me?” they ask again, the voice in the back of her head now the one that speaks out loud, and she watches his face as he realizes that her hand on his arm shouldn’t - couldn’t - be there, that the power that pours from her to freeze him in place is more than any she herself could wield.

That the valasslin on her face represents someone new now. Someone whose waters he had once been so desperate for her not to drink. Whose sorrow she still shares.

Their clawed hand only grasp his arm harder, power made form, and she feels it continue to take shape, feels the horns that should curl from her head, feels the anger - hers, yes, but not JUST hers, blossom in her chest. 

“Did you expect I would just give in?” Mythal speaks through her - a vessel who is so much more powerful from honed practice of channelling the power of the void followed by years of shared preparation and planning. One goal, one spirit, ever since she’d fled on strings of power from her dying body to her daughter, if not by blood, at least by cause.

“Did you think we would let you go?” they ask again, and their will is as strong as the power that flows from them and surrounds him, surrounds that little ancient orb and blurs the lines between worlds, drags him away from this one he so wants to destroy.

As the last of the magic flows from her, for a moment in the glow of it Ellana can almost see Mythal, bright against the shadows that surround her, shining like the spirit of the Divine. Can feel the approval that had buoyed her from the broken thing that he had left her as to this moment, where she knows she can live without him. Will live without him.

And because of that, the world will live without him. She brings the orb down hard on the altar beside her, and in the back of her mind, Ellana can hear her goddess laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> And I? I am but a shadow, lingering in the sun - Flemeth
> 
> (I mean surely that ending + the Well of Sorrows has to mean SOMETHING)


End file.
